Skulduggery Pleasant - Alone
by goXve
Summary: A little romantic song-fic about Valduggery. :) The song used is "Alone" and the version I listened to when I wrote this was from the group "Heart". I got the idea while I was driving in my car and this song was played on the radio. I thought it might be fun to make a Valduggery song-fic and this is what I came up with. Hope you like it! :)


_I hear the ticking of the clock_

 _I'm lying here the room's pitch dark_

Skulduggery laid in the only bedroom in his house that he had installed for Valkyrie. He had done it several years ago because she had complained so many times to him that she had no place to sleep the times she couldn't spend the night at home with her parents. He had also installed a bathroom complete with shower, bathtub and a sink, as well as a complete kitchen, everything to make her happy.

Everything was very quiet, the only thing he heard was the faint sound of a few cars that occasionally drove past, the wind blowing outside, the house that cracked on and off and the sound of the great grandfather's watch he had downstairs.

 _I wonder where you are tonight  
No answer on the telephone  
And the night goes by so very slow_

He found himself constantly returning to Valkyrie and wonder what she was doing. He had tried to call her, but had not got any answer. It was unusual for her not to answer, but at the same time she actually had her own life beyond all the magic. She had a family to think about, especially now that she had just resumed contact with them after several years of silence.

He was happy for her sake. It was nice to see that she got to think about something else for a while, especially after all she had been through in recent years. At first she had found out that she was Darquesse who was destined to destroy the world, then she had to fight her evil side while a war between sorcerers had occured. As if a war is not bad enough, she had lost her elemental magic only to undergo her surge, something that all wizards undergo. It had been extremely painful and Valkyrie had woken up with powers that no-one had seen or heard of before.

She had to learn to master her new powers, which was why she had chose to disappear a couple of years from everything and everyone. When Skulduggery had seeked her out and she had chose to go back to the wizard world, a new threat had emerged that tested their friendship to the utmost. And like icing on the cake she had not seen her parents or sisters since she left, which had not made her return easier, directly.

 _Till now I always got by on my own  
I never really cared until I met you  
And now it chills me to the bone_

Skulduggery sighed and sat up in the bed. He must stop thinking about these things. He just became restless and worried for Valkyrie. When he was in this mood, all he wanted was to be close to Valkyrie to make sure that nothing more hurt her, though he knew very well that she could take care of herself.

He began to think back on the first time he had met Valkyrie and how his life had changed drastically ever since. He had now known her for more than 10 years and these years had been some of his happiest, although they both had had a fair share of problems - both job related and personal.

He thought back on how dependent he had become of her. Skulduggery would never be able to live without Valkyrie. She had become such a big part of his life so that if he were to lose her he would not only lose someone who stood close to him but also a large part of himself.

 _You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh  
You don't know how long I have waited_

Not did it make the whole thing any easier that every time he saw Valkyrie's face in front of him, he was filled with a love he never thought he would be able to feel again after losing his wife and child. He had developed more than friendly feelings towards her and he did not know how he would tell her. He was afraid that she would not feel the same towards him and that if he took the step and told her, it would destroy their friendship forever.

 _I was going to tell you tonight  
But the secret is still my own  
and my love for you is still unknown  
Alone_

Skulduggery had tried to call her in the evening to ask her to come over, but she had not, as you know, responded. He wanted to tell her how he felt, so much that he became restless, as soon as he began to think about it.

The sound of a key that was put in a lock made Skulduggery sit up in the bed. He could hear how the key was turned and how the front door opened before the sound of a woman's soft footsteps could be heard downstairs.

If he had had a heart it would have been beating pretty much right now. He would recognize those footsteps anywhere. Valkyrie was here with him! He took a deep breath to calm down himself before he went downstairs to meet her. When he was downstairs, he corrected his tie and suit before he stepped into the kitchen where Valkyrie was unpacking a bag of groceries.

Valkyrie turned around when she heard that Skulduggery came. Her face broke into a big smile and she gave him a hug. "Hi, Skulduggery!"

Skulduggery laughed and hugged Valkyrie back. He laid his head against hers and enjoyed having her so close. He loved the feeling of how well their bodies seemed to fit together and how he could hear her heart beat against his heartless chest. It was these moments that made him remember what it was like to be human. This was one of the reasons why he loved Valkyrie: because she could make him feel things he had not felt for over 100 years.

Valkyrie sighed happily and buried her face in Skulduggery's bony chest. "I've been thinking of you all day, Skulduggery. I've missed you."

"Valkyrie, I thought you knew by now that it is _impossible_ to _not_ miss me. I am after all handsome, dresses up in exclusive clothes, have humor and are easy to like... Most of the time, anyway."

At the sound of Valkyrie's laughter, Skulduggery became warm inside, even though he had no blood that could warm him. He loved to make Valkyrie laugh because he loved watching her smile. She was so beautiful when she was smiling.

Valkyrie looked up at Skulduggery with a smile on her lips before grabbing his skeleton hands and began singing

 _You don't know how long I have wanted  
To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh  
You don't know how long I have waited_

 _I was going to tell you tonight_

before she stood on her toes to reach Skulduggery's face where she pressed her lips against his teeth. She watched Skulduggery in the eyes while the kiss lasted and even when she pulled back to see his reaction.

For a while, none of them said anything, but they just looked each other in the eyes. Just when Valkyrie was about to think that she had gone too far, Skulggggery bent forward and pushed his teeths against her lips while laying his hands around her in a gently embrace. Valkyrie smiled and kissed him back. As the kiss lasted, she could feel how Skulduggery's teeths disappeared and was replaced by real lips that kissed her eagerly. She opened her eyes and saw that Skulduggery was wearing his disguise that gave him a real face.

After a while they stopped kissing and pulled away from one another. Skulduggery had a smile on his lips and Valkyrie could see that he was happy. She understood that Skulduggery felt the same towards her and probably had done so for a while, but that he had not known how he should tell her.

"Seems like I beat you of acknowledging our feelings for each other."

Skulduggery just smiled and gave her lips yet another kiss before embracing Valkyrie. "I love you, Valkyrie Cain."

"And I love you, Skulduggery Pleasant."


End file.
